Die Beichte
"Die Beichte" (Originaltitel: "Sweetheart, I Have to Confess") ist die 52.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 10.04.2007 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 29.10.2006 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhalt Edie gesteht Mike bei ihrem Besuch im Krankenhaus, dass sie nie ein Paar, noch nicht einmal Freunde waren. Sie gesteht aber auch, dass sie sich vom ersten Augenblick an in ihn verliebt hatte. Mike ist gerührt von ihrem Geständnis und küsst sie. Carolyn Bicksby wird von ihrem Mann Harvey, einem guten Freund von Orson, dazu gezwungen, sich bei Bree für die Anschuldigen gegenüber Orson zu entschuldigen, während Susan Besuch von Ian bekommt. Er lädt sie zu einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung ein und erkundigt sich nach Mike. Susan ist die Situation unangenehm, verspricht aber, zur Party zu kommen. Carlos hat die Streitigkeiten über die Scheidungsformalitäten und Besitzaufteilung satt und will Gabrielle das überlassen, was sie will. Sie glaubt jedoch, dass Carlos etwas im Schilde führt. Währenddessen hat Tom ein altes, heruntergekommenes Haus mit einem Lokal darin gemietet. Zwischen ihm und Lynette entbrennt ein bitterer Streit darüber, der darin endet, dass die beiden die kommende Nacht getrennt voneinander verbringen wollen. Zuhause bekommen die Kinder natürlich mit, dass ihre Eltern streiten. Kayla ruft daraufhin sofort ihre Mutter an, die sich auf den Weg zu Tom macht. Bree bemerkt, dass ehemalige Freundinnen im Club sie meiden, seit sie Orson geheiratet hat, während Gabrielle beobachtet, wie Carlos einen Umschlag in seinem Schreibtisch versteckt. Als er sich duscht, öffnet sie diesen und faxt den Inhalt an ihren Anwalt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Carlos ein Jobangebot bekommen hat, bei dem er richtig gut verdient. Sie erfährt außerdem, dass ihr nichts davon zusteht, wenn sie erst einmal geschieden sind. Susan überrascht Edie und Mike dabei, wie sie sich im Krankenhaus miteinander vergnügen und flieht nach Hause. Zusammen mit Lynette und Gabrielle ertränkt sie ihre Sorgen in Alkohol, während Mike noch am gleichen Tag von der Polizei wegen der toten Frau mit seiner Telefonnummer auf der Hand verhört wird. Nora versucht bei Tom wieder einmal gegen Lynette zu wettern und sich selbst als unterstützende, sich sorgende Freundin zu präsentieren. Als sie versucht, ihn zu küssen, schreckt Tom jedoch zurück. Er bekräftigt, dass er seine Frau liebt und erkennt, dass sie ihn nur davor bewahren wollte, sich mit dem neuen Geschäft zu übernehmen. Nora warnt ihn davor, sie zurück zu weisen und verlässt wütend das Gebäude. Lynette, Gabrielle und Susan sinnieren über ihre Männer. Lynette muss sich eingestehen, dass sie nicht immer Tom's Wünsche respektiert, Gabrielle, dass sie Carlos noch immer liebt und Angst hat nie wieder Leidenschaft für jemanden zu empfinden. Und Susan muss sich eingestehen, dass das Leben an Ian's Seite wesentlich leichter war als die Beziehung zu Mike. Kurzentschlossen setzt sie sich in ein Taxi und fährt zu Ian, um sich mit ihm zu versöhnen. Bree und Orson treffen sich zum Dinner mit den Bicksbys. In einer ruhigen Minute zeigt Carolyn ihr Bilder von Alma, als sie von Orson verprügelt wurde. Sie entgegnet, dass sie nicht möchte, dass es Bree genauso ergeht. Derweil gesteht Harvey, dass er seine Frau betrogen hat. Als er ihren Namen nennt und Orson ein Bild von ihr zeigt, wird Orson vorsichtig. Es ist Monique, die Frau dessen Leiche vor kurzem gefunden wurde. Tom und Lynette entschuldigen sich gegenseitig und versöhnen sich wieder. Dann erzählt er ihr von Nora, woraufhin Lynette sofort zu dieser fährt und zur Rede stellt. Sie macht eindeutig klar, dass sie sie nie wieder in der Nähe ihrer Familie sehen will. Auch Susan und Ian versöhnen sich wieder, als Orson anonym die Polizei anruft und erklärt, dass es sich bei der Leiche um eine gewisse Monique handelt, die vor ihrem Tod eine Affäre mit Harvey Bicksby hatte. Während die Polizei Henry Bicksby einen Besuch abstattet, verführt Gabrielle ihren Noch-Ehemann. Anschließend gesteht sie ihm, dass sie wieder mit ihm zusammen sein möchte, woraufhin Carlos in Lachen ausbricht. Er entgegnet, dass er weiß, dass sie nur wegen des neuen Jobs mit ihm zusammen ist und gesteht, dass dieser nur ein Fake war. Es folgen Beschuldigungen und Beschimpfungen, bis Gaby Carlos einen Stoß versetzt, so dass er durch das Schlafzimmerfenster in den Garten stürzt. Als sie den Notarzt rufen will, ist Carlos jedoch schon wieder auf dem Beinen. Für ihn ist es definitiv vorbei. Edie hat sich für Mike in Schale geworfen, wodurch sie bei ihm Erinnerungen an Monique hervorruft. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice "Es gibt einen Ort in der St. Timothy Kirche, zu dem die Sünder gehen, um ihre Sünden zu beichten. Und wenn sie das getan haben, erwarten sie Absolution. Aber die Wahrheit ist, nicht alle Beichten sind es wert, dass man sie mit Vergebung belohnt. Die meisten Beichten, die versteckte Absichten enthüllen, verdienen die Verurteilung, die sie erfahren. Solche die Rachemotive offenbaren, verdienen die Strafe die folgt. Nur die wirklich Reumütigen haben das Recht auf eine zweite Chance zu hoffen. Deswegen sollte man es sich zweimal überlegen bevor man beichtet..." Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 3